bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bleachmasta
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Welcome! Welcome to BFF! I read Rajingu and I liked it, I'd say keep up the good work. And you're new right? Even better! So... yeah, Welcome! If you ever need any help, be sure to contact the admins or myself. Cheers! 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 13:34, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Heyo! Hi! Welcome to BFF, I may appear as a new user but I was here on BFF for a decent amount of time now...Hehehe I hope u'll have a hell of a good time here...If u need help with RPs, chars, articles, arc., ect... be sure to ask! Yachiru619 02:10, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry I understand so u don't have to worry about itGrizzaka 01:04, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha Well, considering I'm the guy who runs this place, I kinda know that lol. I just like how the light blue looks on my pages, in comparison to the dark blue from a normal link. It's just a personal preference. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:05, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I just wanted to know how it all worked. But thanks anyway. I like Vazdah btw...pretty cool dude. =P RazeOfLight 20:11, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Learn to rp Want to learn how to rp?Td5 05:19, December 30, 2010 (UTC) To learn how to rp is better while doing it in a rp. I was fortunate enough to learn it in my first rp without help as I picked up how to rp by reading my opponent's first post, just not everyone is able to. When you can do a rp is fine and its the best way to learn. Although, there are rules that most members follow.Td5 06:12, December 30, 2010 (UTC) One of the two main rules is auto-hitting. This refers to directly attacking any opponent, example now I will be using real Bleach characters for this example. (Ichigo slashed Byakuya and he is bleeding). This is a no. You cannot write something like that. This is how it should be done. ( Ichigo swings his Zanpakuto at Byakuya and is about to slash him in haft.) You see you have to leave room for the other user's character to avoid or accept the attack. Now this rule is enforced to different decrees per each person. The basic follow of this rule is unless you have the other member's permission you cannot make a direct blow. Although, if worded right if the attack is 100% unavoidable then the direct hit must be left for the other member to say what kind damage it does. The second rule and equally as important is grammer and talking. Now everyone makes mistakes, but try to limit spelling and grammer errors as much as possible. Talking is when a character talk. When, they talk what they say must be in quotes like this, and again my example will be with real Bleach character. Example. This is something that Byakuya says to Ichigo as an example. " You are a fool." Also, each new sentence that is talking must be in a different set of quotes like this. " You are a fool." " Your too weak to defeat me." These are the basic rules for rping. If you cannot understand I told you its better to learn it first hand.Td5 06:35, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Were you able to understand the the basic rules, or do you need to do a rp to learn how to really use them?Td5 19:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Would you like to rp then?Td5 20:09, December 30, 2010 (UTC) You want me to start it? Also, I challenge Vazdah to fight against my strongest character thus far on BFF my Haru Nakamaru. Now my character is not as strong as Seirietou Kawahiru one of the Head Admin's best characters, but he is still an Aizen-level fighter.Td5 20:22, December 30, 2010 (UTC) The Strongest of the Black Thorn Vazdah VS Haru Nakamaru! Is the name of the article and its your turn or post.Td5 20:33, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Your turn, and you are doing great. The grammer is good and you are following how to make your character talk. See its like telling a story.Td5 20:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 21:02, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and next post I will explain why there are two Harus.Td5 21:23, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 21:42, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and I used a powerful Kido at your character now you can choose how much damage you want your character to suffer or no damage at lot that is up to you.Td5 22:05, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and if you want you can completely avoid this Kido and you can use your own Kido page its fine I will be using Kido from the Gravity Force's Kido page as I am a member.Td5 22:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I am giving you a free auto-hit I want you to stab Haru in the heart. This will promote why he is a vilian. So in your next post say that you stab Haru in the Heart. Also, don't worry he wont die.Td5 22:56, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and now you will see why he makes what Aizen did a nice day compared to what Haru can do.Td5 23:17, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and you may want to run from Haru's attack and I hope you are enjoying the rp.Td5 23:39, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and I just used a Kido barrier of my own creation from the Gravity Force Kido page if you want to look and just for the record I didn't just make up what it can do it has all the affects it has in the rp, just when they added it to the rp it from my old Kido page they left some of the info out of it describtion by mistake. I just want to say this so you don't think I am godmodding the rp. Now I got to go work out I will post again in a hour an haft. I got to work out almost everyday to stay athletic.Td5 00:17, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Your turn. I took longer as the gym I go to will be closed New Years Eve and New Years day so I had to really do a hard workout.Td5 02:36, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 03:05, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 03:25, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and I am cooking for 4 people that includes myself and I am tired.Td5 03:54, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Your post.Td5 04:18, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I want you to post the end. Now in a bit I will explain via message who Chaos is and why Haru wants to kill him.Td5 04:45, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Chaos I told you I would give details on Chaos. Chaos is like the the God of the Bleach Fanfiction universe that the vice Head Admin Ten Tail Fox made Yawhew. At the Ends of Time Yawhew goes to sleep and Chaos is summoned by the last living person in the universe and he destroys everything except for God the one being he cannot kill and the Heavens of Creation or 'Kyuuten no Souzou '(Heavens of Creation) which were created by the Kosumosukihaks (Cosmos Souls), before the beginning of time by Yawhew's order. This is where Yawhew sleeps at, it is the immortal Pagan Gods or the Kosumosukihaks (Cosmos Souls) home spirit world and where all over saved spirits live, until Chaos after trilions of years wakes Yawhew up so that he can recreate the universe anew. This is what Haru is trying to stop.Td5 05:37, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you busy?Td5 02:20, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Just bored really. something was bothering though me when I used Haru in our rp do you think I used him like an Aizen level fighter or did I down play him or did I make him seem stronger than what his article says that he can do. What is your opinion please.Td5 02:33, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I saw that and figured that you made it cause of it, just a small world of advice. You should state that it can only break bakudo spells to a point, or saying that it can only be used a certain number of times a day. Like how Bakudo number 91 Doumu it can only protect against hado # 94 and below and also that is why I compare a lot of my characters special attacks or abilites to stuff like Kido level. Like how how Haru's darkness light attack can at full power overpower a Hado #96. Also, if you want to fight Haru again in the future that is fine but he cannot be killed or at least until my story arcs are done.Td5 02:52, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Want to do another rp with a different character.Td5 02:22, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry had to fix internet link. I will be your Shino Terasawa she is a Kosumosukihaku thats the link and may want to read what they can do.Td5 03:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC) The immortal Teenage girl and the Black Thorn and its your turn. Also go easy she is only at a Shinigami-lieutenat level.Td5 03:45, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Your turn and don't just read they abilities list also read their history it helps to understand them better.Td5 03:58, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Your turn and this rp will be about your guy trying to steal her immortality ok just as a plot.Td5 04:15, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, that fine but since I posted it just have your guy so no or no thanks to wanting her immortality so that way I don't have to repost and its your turn.Td5 04:35, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 04:47, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Your turn and just I will explain the fundermentals of each technique used.Td5 05:04, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure you have my vote and I wanted to give it to you before you asked cause I knew Raze wanted to ask you oh well. its your turn and here something you might like.Td5 05:21, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 05:47, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Heya Hey there. I was just wondering if you had any interest in joining the GF or maybe doing a RP together. =) RazeOfLight 04:50, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. Well you can just ask TD5 and Northstar for their votes cause its requried that you have 3 votes to join. Then we can go from there. RazeOfLight 05:07, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Well then we could do an RP if you wanted or TD5 can do the testing. Up to you really =) RazeOfLight 05:26, January 14, 2011 (UTC) awesome. well whenever youre ready to do one just let me know. nd after i finish making a character i will be opening up the talk page to suggestions for a zanpakuto idea. I would appreciate your input. RazeOfLight 06:05, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Kyodaina thats the character. just go to the talk page RazeOfLight 07:07, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Well I just got the voted to join not too long ago so I don't know if I have the authority to give any votes out yet. I would just check up with Raze or Kenji and see what they say, and if they say it's cool, you got my vote! Northstar1012 05:22, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Welcome then lol If you need anything just let me know! Northstar1012 05:26, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Rp Now you will see a rare power of her species. and its your turn and the former Espada is least say is a former 8th Espada.Td5 06:10, January 14, 2011 (UTC) your turn and now do you see why they have been called Pagan Gods by the earliest religions of the World of the Living.Td5 06:35, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Your turn and what you think of this immortal godlike spirit race that I created without any help completely my own idea.Td5 06:56, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Your turn now the character that is talking now is not finish and will only used for talking as he is like Haru Nakamaru and possess well over twice the spiritual power of an average shinigami captain after all he is Shino's species king. Also what you mean by togabito in the last message.Td5 07:18, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I figured it was that but Thanks for clearing up with the togabito. Your turn and remember this new character isn't for battling just for talking I just started making him today.Td5 07:36, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Haru is the villian there is something in Shino's spirit world that he needs ends to kill Chaos. Inshort Haru is the villian and the Kosumosukihakus are trying to take back their home world.Td5 07:47, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Just Kiyoshi the supreme king was just say he has twice spiritual power of a shinigami captain like Aizen and Haru.Td5 07:51, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Thats fine maybe when Kiyoshi is finished he can fight your leader but remember he will be as strong as haru is kind of a good version of someone at Aizen-level if thats possible right lol. Now as for the Yakefaibu I am still getting member characters to join as I cannot just fill it all up with my own creation. As well, the Kyuuten no Souzou or Heavens of Creation well only Shino species can normally go there as it took Haru years to learn how to do the technique to make a portal to that world. I like the rp even if you beat Shino like a rag doll.lolTd5 08:27, January 14, 2011 (UTC)